The Mirror Has Two Faces
by amburnikole
Summary: Rated R for later chapters....Severus/?? Im not telling!!! Two years since Voldie's death...new year..new teachers..new emotions..Whats going on? Plz Read and Review!!**CH 5 UPLOADED**
1. Prologue

Hey Guys! Sorry about all the stories I seem to start but never finish! I'm working on updating the others though, I promise!! For now, this has been a plot bunny running around in my brain forever!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story concept. JKR owns the Harry Potter world. ;-)  
  
  
  
The Mirror Has Two Faces  
  
  
  
The Daily Prophet  
  
  
  
The Two Year Anniversary of You-Know-Who's Death  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
  
  
Wizards and witches around the globe today remember the lives lost during the Great War that vanquished the presence of You-Know-Who. As we look back, we remember their bravery and acknowledge their loss. Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is holding a commemorative ceremony for the lost faculty including Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Professors Sinistra and Sprout tomorrow at 8 pm.  
  
Headmaster Snape is set to give a speech to the newly arriving students before their sorting regarding the newly installed faculty members. Classes are scheduled as follows:  
  
Divination: Sybil Trelawny  
  
Astronomy: Ginny Weasley  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Remus Lupin  
  
Herbology: Neville Longbottom  
  
Muggle Studies: Hermione Granger-Potter * (This class has been suspended. See paragraph below.)  
  
Charms: Filius Flitwick  
  
Transfiguration: Draco Malfoy  
  
Potions: Headmaster Severus Snape  
  
Care for Magical Creatures: Rubeus Hagrid Magical Music: Alexandria Moraccan Animagnus Studies: Sirus Black  
  
The newest classes are Magical Music and Animagnus Studies. Sirus Black is not a new face, and neither is Alexandria Moraccan. Most wizards and witches know her only as Alexi. Yes that's right. She has decided to take time off of her musical career to do a bit of teaching. How well she will do is yet to be seen.  
  
The illustrious Quidditch Star, Harry Potter, has made a statement on today's remembrances and wishes the entire wizarding world well. Ronald Weasley, Minister of Magic, also sends his warmest regards. *One note: Due the disappearance of the former wife of Harry Potter after their divorce, the Muggle Studies class has been suspended until further notice. A notice has gone out to the students and parents regarding this subject. It would also be a year today since her disappearance. A replacement teacher is being sought.  
  
TBC. Ok, review!!! This is only the beginning I promise!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

The Mirror Has Two Faces

By Aurora

Chapter 1

Same Disclaimers Apply….

The Great Hall had fallen silent at the rise of the headmaster. It was now his second year as such. He vividly remembered the face of his predecessor as he stood there before the students at the sorting feast. He could even see the twinkle in his eyes. As he let the silky words flow from his mouth, he tried to let it not sound rehearsed, though he had practiced it almost 20 times before then. He was still as nervous as a first year in front of them.  It was different to speak to them all at one time than to speak to them in each class. It only reminded him of the importance of his role in their lives.

"Professors Black and Morrocan are new to us this year. They will be teaching, respectively, Animagnus Studies and Magical Music. Make sure you render them with the same respect that you grant any teacher here in Hogwarts. Just because their status may be of some celebrity, it does not give you the right to treat them as anything but your professors. Also,  I'm sure you all remember Professor Weasley. She is a recent graduate of Hogwarts herself. "

He looked in each professor's direction as he spoke their names.

"Tomorrow at 8 there is a ceremony to remember the lost faculty of Hogwarts in the main cemetery. If you wish to attend you may do so. You are not required in any fashion to come, as I do realize it is still a painful subject. But you are all welcome just the same."

He tried to make eye contact at each table as he spoke.

"Then with all of that out of the way, let the feast begin."

With a wave of his hand in Dumbledore-like fashion, the feast appeared on the tables. Chattering began as the first years got to know their classmates, and Snape within the solace of his mind breathed a sigh of relief. 

It would be two years today, and he still felt no difference. If time was supposed to heal wounds, he was beginning to think he would never. Even though he had warned the students about Professor  Morrocan's celebrity status, he was sure they would still try and bombard her with pleas for autographs. How had he let Remus talk him into hiring her in the first place? What in Merlin's name was he thinking? He wasn't sure if she would be serious or not, having not really spoken with her all that much. Remus did a lot of her initial interviews and such, as being Deputy Headmaster. She seemed to have the backing of all the staff. Draco did have his initial doubts, but his youth and weak-mindedness were swept up in her charms like most young men. Not that she wasn't attractive, just that he would never admit that. Ginny Weasley seemed a little nervous, though that was understandable. She was the new head of Gryfffindor, after it had no head for an entire year. No one had the heart to replace Minerva then and Ginny was still in school. He had hoped that the Granger girl would have taken her place, but she disappeared back into the muggle world without a trace. Now that was an interesting story. To think that the illustrious Mrs. Potter would up and divorce him and then vanish into thin air. They had been friends once and she had never given any indication to anyone that something was wrong on any level. Then one day she was gone. No note. No anything. Just signed divorce papers and a ring. Potter didn't want to sign them for a long time, but in time he gave in and made it final. No one understood it. But the smartest mind in the wizarding world was gone. That squashed all ideas about Muggle Studies. He had hoped she'd come back after a few months maybe. A little time out. But he waited and waited and she never came back and he was without a teacher. Life was strange at times. But, it does go on he supposed. 

After the feast was over he retreated to his quarters. He still lived in the dungeons. He didn't have the heart to take Albus' old room. He did utilize the office, but he couldn't move into his personal rooms. As he entered his usual green and silver rooms, the soft sounds of his feet on carpet were interrupted but the great meow of a cat and the loud squawking of a bird. He reached down to pet the cat's long fur and looked over at Fawkes. He seemed to have gotten stuck with old pets. One from a lost Old friend and one from a lost new one. He reached into his pocket and came out with a small treat for the Phoenix. He felt the cat rub at his leg and he looked down at it amusedly. 

"Are you hungry Crookshanks?"


	3. Chapter 2

The Mirror Has Two Faces

By Aurora

Chapter 2

            Alexandria Morrocan was a little peeved. She did not like the unapproving glares and looks she received from Headmaster Snape. Alexi did realize that she was not exactly what anyone expected in a Music teacher. She was a superstar in her own right. Her career had been fun and very rewarding but she had decided a change was in order. She missed something. She couldn't quite put her finger on exactly what, but she did miss it. Contrary to popular belief she was very serious about her work, old and new. She wasn't "soft" as others so delicately put it. She liked to think of herself as rather sharp tongued and stern. Did Snape think she was just going to let the students sleep all year? She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. He was only afraid of change. That's what it boiled down to. It probably wasn't about her at all, just that fact that she brought change with her. From what she had heard, he wasn't one for change. After the war, others believed he would change. Lupin thought he had in some ways, but Black begged to differ. 

"He's always going to be a greasy bastard who doesn't like anyone but himself." Sirus had said. 

That had got her thinking. After Remus had told her of his double agent status, she had wondered why he still seemed so bitter and unapproachable. He looked so worn and much older than he was. At the sorting dinner, she took time to study him as he was lost in thought. He looked as if the world still rested on his shoulders. However, she did see, in a moment where he seemed to relax completely, the hard lines on his face smooth away and he did look his age then. 

Ginny Weasley was absolutely the best. She was very nice and they became instant friends. Draco Malfoy, the son of the late Lucius Malfoy, was a surprise. To think that he played a role just as Snape did in the war and ultimately killed his own father. With all of the diverse professors here, she defeinately was in for an interesting year.

The next morning Alexi woke up and performed her morning ritual. She then brewed herself a cup of Earl Grey before she dressed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her first classes were today and she was very excited to begin. She sat next to Ginny who had received a letter from Ron saying he would be attending the ceremony that evening. 

"Well Ron is coming, but it looks like Harry won't make it. He's got Quidditch trials coming up this weekend and he's training. Fred and George are definitely coming too he says, but it looks like Mum and Dad might not make it. Dad's got the flu. Did you know anyone that, well you know, in the war?"

Alexi's eyes seemed to darken a bit.

"I lost many friends. None that you would know I'm sure.  I lost my parents as well."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I almost lost my dad, but my old friend Hermione, she took out the deatheater before he reached my dad."

"You and Hermione were really close huh?"

"Very. I miss her a lot. She was like my sister in many ways. I wanted to be like her. She was so smart."

"Well. Wherever she is I'm sure she appreciates you and remembers you."

"I hope so. Well, listen to me carrying on. I must be boring you to death. Are you excited about classes today?"

Alexi nodded.

"Good. I'm a little nervous myself, but I think this is going to be a good year. Severus is bringing back the Halloween Dance and the Yule Ball. I guess its his way of helping the students move on and make friends and socialize more. I think it's a great idea. I think Remus is even thinking of trying a talent contest this year."

"Ooh a talent contest. That should be fun. I'll have to ask him if he needs help coordinating. I'd love to help."

"That's right up your alley I suppose. Oh, that would be fun!"

They both laughed.

"Well good luck Ginny."

"You too Alexi."

Alexi and Ginny both excused themselves from the table. On her way to her classroom, she walked past Snape.

"Good Morning Headmaster Snape. I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Not that it is your concern, but I had some last minute business to attend to."

She looked down at the steaming mug in his hand.

"Ahh…not a morning person then. Nothing like a good cup of tea or coffee in the morning I'd say. I'm sorry to have intruded upon your time Headmaster, if you'll excuse me I have a class to teach." and with that she left before he could utter any reply.

He stared after her a moment before turning on his heel on his way to his office. He didn't have potions until the afternoon and was going to go over his notes for the evening. 

What an irritating woman, he thought. Prying into my personal time. And then to have the gall to act as though she understood him! He sipped his coffee appreciatively and reveled in the feel of the hot liquid coursing down his throat. How he loved his morning coffee.

Definitely irritating.


	4. Chapter 3

  


The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter 3

  
  


"They are forever in our hearts and our memories. We can never forget them and what they died to give to all of us. Thank you all for coming." Headmaster Severus Snape then bowed his head in silence as people began to converse.

  


Alexi stood in the rear of the dispersing group at the memorial. Silent tears fell from her eyes and she wiped at them absently. 

  


"Lurking in the shadows, Professor Morrocan?"

Alexi nearly yelped in surprise at the voice in her ear.

"Headmaster....you startled me."

"Obviously."

She chose to ignore his comment.

"I merely didn't feel like expressing my emotions in front of everyone else."

He nodded silently and stood with her a moment watching the few who remained leave their flowers and remembrances. 

"You were very close to the late Professor Dumbledore, were you not?"

Silence followed her question. She turned her head towards him to see if he had heard her. 

"Severus?"

He shook himself.

"Hmm? Yes. He was like a father to me. Did you know him?"

She nodded.

"I met him before. He was a very kind and wise man. He always seemed to have a twinkle in his eye."

Her eyes began to mist and it was her turn to shake herself.

"Well, good evening Headmaster. I think it's time I retired for the evening."

He inclined his head as she turned and walked away.

  


She almost made it to her rooms before she began to cry. 

  


The next day was less ominous and the students were excited about the newly announced talent contest. After performing her morning regimen, Alexi had resigned herself to the library for a few hours. She had decided to skip breakfast. After some light morning reading, she readied herself for her classes. Remus had decided to place the sign up sheets outside her door and she was surprised to see so many names already on the try out list, as well as a line leading to it. 

  


"Well, Im very glad you are all so eager to volunteer! There will be more time after classes today to sign up, but for now I think you all have your own classes to attend." she spoke quickly as she entered her classroom. 

The students outside her door began to disperse and she began to teach her class.

  


That night at dinner, she told Remus about all the students who had already signed up.

"It looks like most people are going to be singing. It'll be a regular Pop Idol, Hogwarts style!"

Lupin laughed.

"Simon Cowley, eat your heart out! It's hard to believe that man is a wizard."he said smiling.

Alexi smiled as well.

  


She leaned in to whisper to him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was related to our dear headmaster."

Lupin chuckled.

"They'd be perfect siblings."

"Except that Severus is much better looking."

She quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"So, do I detect a little attraction to Severus Alexi?"

"I said he was attractive. That doesn't mean I'm attracted to him."

He pinned her with a look that said "don't try to fool me."

"Ok, so maybe he is a little sexy."

Another look.

"Ok, so he's very sexy. Ok and maybe I'm a little attracted to him. BUT he is definitely NOT interested in me."

As he got up to leave he leaned down and whispered to her.

"That's just what he wants you to think. You never know until you try."

She watched him leave before sneaking a glance at the middle of the table where Snape sat. 

Sirus would kill her if he knew what she was thinking. 

"You, and that greasy git! Ha! Not in a thousand years...." he would say. She shook her head before getting up herself.


	5. Chapter 4

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter 4

  
  


Days began to go by and the deadline to enter the contest was nearing. Students could be seen practicing in their spare time in the courtyard and halls. 

  


"Ah, Alexi, I've been looking all over for you."

"Well hello Remus. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you for asking. I was wondering, I know that I asked to you to judge the contest with Ginny and myself, but I was curious if you would perform something. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would encourage some of the students a bit before the finals."

Alexi smiled sweetly.

"Of course I will Remus. Are you ready for the try-outs tomorrow?"

"Ready and waiting. It beats doing nothing on another Saturday. Plus, I think it's definately something diffrent for the students to do as well."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then, bright and early!" 

Before she got to the end of the hallway, Remus called out to her.

"Oh, did I tell you that Severus was going to be a judge as well?"

She turned around sharply.

"You most certainly did not!"she exclaimed, he hands on her hips.

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind."he said with a sly grin.

"Right..."she said before turning back around and continuing to walk.

What am I going to wear?, she thought.

  


The next morning, Alexi arrived a little early to give some last minute pointers to some of the students. She was in the middle of such a pointer when the potions master/headmaster entered the hall. She stopped talking to the young Ravenclaw to greet him.

"Good Morning headmaster."

He swept past her, not acknowleding her presence.

She quietly finished speaking to the younger girl before gliding over to his seat and the table that was placed in front of where the sorting usually took place.

She dug into the bag she had brought, bringing out her metal thermos and two cups. She quickly poured the black liquid into both and placed one in front of Snape while carrying hers in her free hand.

"Drink this and we'll try that good morning thing again later."she spoke before walking off the check on the students. He peered over his folded arms at the steaming mug. He took the cup and sipped it carefully. As he felt himself relax, he looked over to see Alexi helping a slytherin boy. Ok, so maybe she wasn't THAT irritating. 

  


Soon, Remus arrived with Ginny and Alexi lined the students up outside. They were ready to begin. Alexi took her seat, next to Snape, and absently brushed some hairs from his shoulder that looked suspici9usly like cat hairs.

"Do you have a cat Severus?"

He looked at her.

"Good morning."he spoke first and paused shortly before continuing.

"Well, yes, though he isnt mine per se.Crookshanks belonged to a friend."

Her eyes widened.

"You're taking care of...Hermione's cat?"

He looked surprised for a moment.

"Ginny told me about Hermione."

"Ah..yes. Well, he didn't have a home so I took him in. I take care of Dumledore's old familiar as well. He is a phoenix."

"Well, a cat and a phoenix. What a pair they must make."

"You should see it when they play."he said with a small smile before turning his attention to Lupin.

"Well, we're ready to start. Here goes nothing. Lets take the first!"

A 2nd year Hufflepuff took the stage.

Alexi spoke briefly.

"Don't worry about us. Just do your best !"

The boy smiled nervously.

"I believe the phrase is break a leg, Mr Wilhem."said Snape.

Alexi turned to smile at him, which he returned for a moment.

*Maybe this wont be so bad* thought Snape.

When the boy began to sing, he began to rethink that last thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The day seemed to go on forever, but soon the last student left the stage. Snape let out a long sigh, Remus got up to move his legs, and Alexi stretched her limbs. As   
she leaned back in her chair her shirt crept up and Snape could see her Navel ring and the faint lines of her abs. But as soon as the view was available it was gone.   
He shook his improper thoughts away.   
* I am NOT thinking THAT WAY about HER*   
"Well that wasnt so bad. There are some real hopefuls. I rather liked that last performance. Who knew he could have Billy Idol down to a T? "   
Remus laughed.   
"Oh and what about the group of spice girl wannabees? "said Remus   
"Classic!"   
"I rather liked the performance by Miss Summerville. Better than the real thing I thought. That muggle Mariah Carey can get extremely annoying with all her octave flurries. Miss Summerville, thankfully, deleted those from her rendition."   
"Why Headmaster Snape. I didnt think you listened to muggle music, let alone Mariah Carey." she said in a playful tone.   
He looked at her with a sly look on his face.   
"You'd be surprised what you dont know I like Professor Morrocan."   
Her eyebrows lifted and she fought the sudden urge to blush. Flustered, she changed the subject.   
"So when should be post the list?"   
"After dinner I suspect is the best time. " said Snape.   
"Right then. I'll see you all at dinner then."she spoke sweetly before moving to collect her things. Before she made it to the door, Snape called out.   
"Professor Morrocan.."   
She turned around at his voice.   
"Headmaster?"she tilted her head inquisitivley.   
"Your coffee."he held up the thermos still at the table.   
"Oh yes...I almost forgot"   
Her hand brushed his as he passed it to her. She couldnt stop the blood rushing to her cheeks this time.   
"Thank you "he said. "For the coffee.."he added quickly.   
"You're welcome" she relpied shyly.   
"I wonder if you would consider helping me with something later. I've read up on your schooling and you had most excellent marks in potions. Would you assist me with making some wolfsbane for Remus?"   
She blinked at this.   
"Why....yes....of course Sev..I mean Headmaster. "   
"Good. Then after dinner we post the list and then head to my lab."   
She nodded then left quickly. 

When she was far enough away, to her standards that was her room, she let out a squeal of delight. She would be spending extra time with Snape. A part of her brain was protesting her excitement.   
*He is snarky! Mean! Insufferable! Yes, but he's tall! Dark! Handsome! Sexy! Intelligent!*   
She shook her thoughts away to be able to ponder what she would wear. 

The time for dinner soon came and most of the students and staff had arrived. Snape walked in and made his way to his place at the high table and began to chat with Remus. Then Alexi entered the hall in a flourish of pink and silver robes. When she was at her seat she removed her outer cloak to reveal her black sleeveless dress. She chatted with Ginny excessively about the try-outs and her classes, while an astonished Snape tried to hide his surprise and interest in her attire. Remus didnt miss a thing.   
"So, I heard you asked her to help you make my potion. Gonna give her some late night lessons old friend?"   
He chuckled.   
"Lessons on how to not be so annoying maybe."   
Remus grinned.   
"Right. Dont play that act on me. You like her."   
"I most certainly do not."   
"Oh really? Since when do you need help with my Wolfsbane? You never needed any help the hundreds of other times you made it."   
He couldnt think of a comeback fast enough.   
"Ha! See...you DO like her."   
"And what IF I do?"  
"Hey, Im sure she wouldnt mind."he said with a slight edge in his voice.   
"Oh really. And how, may I ask, would you know that?"   
"She might have said something to me in passing."   
"Like what?"  
"Oh it was a slip of the tounge really. Nothing big."   
"What did she say?"   
"That you were like Simon Cowley..only sexier."   
"Thats Simon Cowell, and she said that?"   
He nodded.   
"And that she IS attracted to you."   
"Sure sure sure."   
"Hey I promise. Wolfcubs honor!" Remus made a mock salute with his hand.   
"Well I am NOT attracted to her. She is simply more pleasant to be around than she was before." he said rather sternly.   
Remus put his hands up in defeat.   
"Ok ok. You're the boss. I get it." They both got up to leave the hall.   
Before they were to part ways Remus couldnt resist a last taunt.   
"Hey, if you run out of things to do, give her a lesson on how to use that voice of hers in some creative ways. You know how that humming thing can be!"   
Snape turned to him sharply.   
"Lupin I swear if you dont shut your dirty mouth I'll.."   
"Boys boys! What seems to be the trouble out here?" asked Alexi.   
"Oh, I was just telling the good headmaster how good you were at singing and that you should hum for him while you work.... on my potion tonight. You know, calm the senses and stuff." he said playfully while walking away from the pair.   
"Right..."she spoke slowly.   
"Anyway...so I just posted the lists. They all look so excited. I cant wait for the finals this weekend."   
"Its a needed distraction for them." he said shortly.   
"Indeed. So, shall we?" she pointed the way towards the dungeons.   
He motioned for her to go first in a gentlemanly gesture. 

The first stages of the potion were the most difficult and tedious. They chopped and diced and sliced and stirred for the first hour and a half. Alexi watch his hands work from time to time and marvelled at their skill and ease. Snape took his moments looking at her as well. He loved the look of utter concentration on her face as she worked.   
As Alexi added the last ingredient she looked over at Snape.   
"Now what?"   
"Now it simmers for 15 mins and then we stir 12 times counter clockwise."   
She nodded and sat, playing with her hands.   
She began to hum absentmindedly.   
Snape noticed this and immediatley swore to himself.   
*Damn you Remus!*   
The mental image that he tried to shut from his mind broke through his shields and now ran around in it.   
"Professor Morrocan..."   
"Alexi..."she said absentmindedly.   
"Alexi...could you not do that? I just have a headache thats all."   
"Oh Im sorry. Yes Headmaster.."   
"Severus.."   
"Oh....Severus."   
His name from her lips wasnt good either. She had never uttered it before in his presence that he could remember and if she had it never could have sounded like that.   
There was a silence again and Snape stirred the potion when it was time.   
"Now it simmers for 3 hours and we then add some powdered mandrake root."   
She nodded and stretched.   
Suddenly she looked over at him.   
"Do you have a library Severus?" 

2 hours later they sat engrossed in a conversation about the uses of faerie dust in medicinal potions.   
"But I thought that might counteract the entire affect?"   
"No it does the opposite because of the Beozar."   
"Of course! Why didnt I think of that.?"   
"Not everyone can know everything."   
"True."   
Just then a flash of fur was seen and Alexi was plowed by a big orange cat.   
"Well hello to you too!"   
SNape laughed.   
"I suppose this is Crookshanks?"   
"Yes. Im sorry for his behavior. He usually isnt very social. He's been very withdrawn since his owner's departure."   
"One could only imagine what he feels right now" she spoke softly.   
"May I see the Phoenix?"   
He nodded.   
He motioned for her to follow into his main living room.   
"Nice color choices."   
"Thank you. You must excuse Fawkes. He is nearing his rebirth so he looks rather shabby at the moment."   
"Hello Fawkes." she spoke to the bird. He sqwaked at her in return.   
All of a sudden, Crooks came from nowhere and tackled Fawkes' dangling tail feathers. Fawkes let out a loud sqwak and flew after the retreating animal.   
Alexi laughed.   
"Silly animals."   
"I never thought they would get along so well."   
She looked over at him.   
"Neither did I."   
She looked into his eyes for a long moment and almost thought she saw something there until the chime went off to check the potion.   
He quickly walked away from her to stir the potion.   
She came into the lab moments later and went to pick up the mandrake. They both grabbed at the same time. She let go and he turned to place it in. As he stirred she stood, emotions warring within her. He began to worry her hands together.   
As the potion began to simmer he put a stasis charm on the cauldron to keep the potion safe until Remus could drink it tomorrow.   
He turned back to see her sitting on his desk, looking at her feet. She started to hum again to break the silence. He walked over to her and tipped her chin upwards.   
He looked in her eyes for a moment and saw her desire for him. He let his mask fall and she saw his as well.   
"Im not very good at this.."she spoke softly.   
"Then you are in luck to have a good teacher." he said with a smile before kissing her. 

The next morning, Alexi's internal clock woke her up. She quickly disentangled herself from Snape's arms.   
"Accio wand!" she whispered. She quickly performed her morning ritual before sending her wand back to the nightstand. She then snuggled back into his embrace and fell into slumber.   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

The Mirror Has Two Faces

Chapter 6

  
  


Snape woke with a contented warmth throughout his body and something heavy against his side. He looked over and was met with Alexi's face. He smiled. As if on cue, her eyes opened.

"Good morning."she said softly.

"Good morning indeed." 

She stretched slowly before propping up on one elbow.

"You look extremely relaxed. Do you always look this good when waking up?"

He chuckled before pulling her into his embrace.

"Only after I've had one of the best shags of my life."

"I guess I should feel honored."

He kissed the top of her head.

"So what now?"she asked.

"Well....I guess we continue as before. Mean snarky git....Wildly beautiful minx......we wouldn't want rumors flying."

"True. So Im a wildly beautiful minx hmmm?"

He kissed her in reply.

  
  


The finals were only a week away. Things had continued on as before, with the exception that Snape had a welcome visitor spend the night almost regularly. Alexi had never felt happier. 

"Oh Gin, he is such a gentleman."

"I think you lurve him!"

She blushed at this.

"I think you're right."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Well...I thought I was once...but then I realized I never really loved him like that at all."

"Aww...Im sorry Alexi. So, are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. I think I might."

"Well...good luck with it!"

"Thanks Gin!"

  
  


Later that evening...........

  
  


"Sev..." Alexi raised her head from his chest.

"Yes Alexi?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Yes. Twice."

"May I ask about them?"

"One of them was a girl in my school days. Lily Evans. She was Harry Potter's mother. The other was the owner of the cat I keep."

"Hermione?"she asked, voice full of shock.

"Yes."

"Did you ever tell her..them?"

"No. Lily liked James and Hermione was married to Harry. It wasn't my place."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I love you."

His look softened as he kissed her.

"I think I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night."she replied.

  
  


Sometime in the early morning Snape was awoken by a house elf. 

"Master Snape sir, some Slytherins, out in hallway, extremely late...."

"Bugger.."he whispered. He gently extricated himself from Alexi and left to take care of his house.

  
  


When he returned 20 minutes later he stopped dead in his tracks. Where Alexi's locks used to be were brown bushy ones. 

She turned over in her sleep, exposing her face.

He couldn't have contained his anger if he had tried.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!???"

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
